User talk:BobTheDoctor27/Archive 3
HAPPY BIRTHDAY Have a seriously great day for all the hard work you have done. From [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 19:00, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Birthday Video I haave something that would make you happy. Its a movie watch my friend! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 19:29, 21 August 2009 (UTC) Your moc contest I was wondering if I could enter your moc contest by breakin the rules a bit. In home I made a Shadow matoran for your contest, but as I don't have any small sets form 08 or 09 I used a Piraka torso with the Shadow matoran limbs that came with Kirka. He also hasn't have any wings. Can I enter him as Lepak? PS: I won't be able to take photos until September 3. OMG!!!!!!!!! Ok, I will take a photo of the matoran as soon as possible. He would have the kirop torso. And... OMG!!!!!!!!!! I saw on brickshelf Gabriel's account, the one with Scotar (Over raanu). And I saw that he posted the instructions! I was planing to get Malum, Carapar and Raanu at once, but now I will get Raanu, Malum and another Malum to make Scotar! (If my parents let me to buy two of the same set, of course) Will you let me to use it in my story if I can build it in December? PS: If I win the Lepak contest I want the third prize, not the first or the second. Deadline When does your contest end? I was I was asking because I can't take a photo until september 3, so as the desing of my entry is simple, I will tell you how to make it. First you need the Vican torso. You add him the four black av-toran limbs that came with Krika. You put him the hand pieces where they have to go. For the feet I used Spinax feet. Then put two Onua claws (if you have the black version, better) on the hands. For the head use the av-toran piece plus a reverted Kraahkan. Then put the wings. Color scheme A Felnas would break the color scheme... What if you said that it was a un-mutated version of the Felnas? Ah, and this is how does he looks like with the av-toran torso: Ok then. My entry is the image above replacing the kraahkan with the Felnas. And replacing the Onua claws with the Tarduk claws (When I desinged it I didn't kenw that It had to be green, and in the contest it doesn't state it). I got the link on Custom Bionicles wiki. Razak If I'm right Razak is a jungle tribe glatorian. I will see if I have any parts to make him, altough you know that he will be helmetless. I'll try to make him. Finished I finished my Razak. If you can please delay a bit the Razak deadline, because until september 3 I'm not able to take photos. He has a silver Miru, which is the mask that I have that is closest to a helmet. Cendox I am getting cendox V1 next week! Great for my The Lost Secrets story. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 03:53, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Miru I don't have any set from 09, so I don't have any helmets or glatorian heads. I used a metru head and silver Miru because the miru is the closest mask that I have that resembles a helmet, but if you want, you rebuilt my Razak after the contest and put him a reverted spikit hemlet (AKA Telluris helmet in green). Finished Here there are the pics for my entrie in the Razak contest. If you want you can close the contest now. Hey M1 Could you vote on the Bionicke Reviews Wiki request for Adminship. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 05:31, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for voting for me in the request for adminship page. I'm glad to be an admin there. Scans Here you have the scans of the september comic: http://www.brickshelf.com/cgi-bin/gallery.cgi?f=399191 Hey man Do you want me to ask some of my friends of Custom bionicles if they want to enter the Gladium contest? Thanks Thanks for the spoliers! Also, in CBW I saw in you contest page that anyone who entered one of your contests would be able to use Esora. Is it ture? I've entered I've entered the Angonce contest:Bionicle Reviews Wiki talk:Contest 6:Angonce. What do you think of my entry? COW I just readed the final chapter of Code of War. I liked it much! I can't wait to read Battle of Bara Magna. After BOBM, Do you plan to do more stories? How many How many entries do you want for your Gladium contest? I have asked to more that ten users on CBW, and most of them didn't answered or just said that they didn't had agori pieces. Although, one user entered, and his entrie plus Mata Nui's plus mine are three (I will upload the image of mine as soon as I can). Are three entries enought? Takadox? I think that Takadox should win the match. I love this character and he is really stonger than the leader of the sisters of the skrall, both with mentall powers and physically. Plus, your revamp of him rocks! Sand bat Well, the sand bad is a good idea, but, He could fight with my entry for Mata Nui's Rahi contest in BSCW. Do you like the idea? Nazatak Here there are the images: Yes! Which one... Sands of Silence! I loved the battle scenes. How? I want to start a bara magna storyline. I have the first serial planned, but I want to introduce a mad great being and I don't know how. Can you help with this and give me other tips? Spoliers This is the story as far as I planned it. *In an alternate dimension, Mata Nui is put to sleep while he is travelling on the outer space. *The alternate Mata Nui eventually crashes in a desert planet, which is possible to be Jadax Magna. *After the cataclysm, Mata Nui dies, and a tremendous earthquake destroys almost everything on the matoran universe. *The toa react to the cataclysm, and began to regress. Eventually, the toa turn to beasts, and their elements are replaced with more dangerous ones, and began to predate Matoran. *During millennia, the matoran hide from the toa, which they call “Vorahi”. *In Bara Magna the Skrall prepare to enter in war with the Glatorian. *Tuma starts a meeting with all the elite skrall, during which Tuma is overthrown by Vrezer. *Meanwhile, Vorahi, a member of the Disciples of Vardok, is sent on a mission to steal the Spear of fusion in an alternate universe. *Vorahi succeeds, and returns to Kiridonia with the spear of fusion and a Skakdi who he had captured, Vezok. Vezok tries to scape but Ragnor blocks him the exit. *During Vezok’s fight with Ragnor, Vezok accidentally fires the Spear of fusion on himself, creating Vezon. The two beings are taken for torture. *Vrezer, the new leader of the skrall, plans to destroy Tesara, but first he and some elite warriors go to hunt. *Reiax is in charge of the interrogation of Vezok and Vezon, during which Vezok is killed. Vezon survives, and Reiax allows him to live as long as he serves Vardok. *Vezon does many missions to them, some of which include the assassination of Makuta. Tired of doing pointless missions, Vezon plans to escape Kiridonia, but hears a conversation between Kerix and Reiax. *In Vulcanus, two agori traders have a dispute over a water tank. Raanu decides to set a match between Vulcanus and Iconox to decide the finall owner of the tank. *Vezon hears the conversation between Kerix and Reiax, and discovers that their next mission is to steal an Olmak in the archives of Metru Nui, during which Vezon’s partners are supposed to kill him. After hearing this, Vezon plans to betray the disciples of Vardok during the mission. *Vezon is paired with Vorahi and Reiax for the mission. After finding the Olmak, Vezon uses it to scape Bara Magna, although Vorahi and Reiax also enter in the portal. Great being Ok, I like your idea. I will write the first chapter soon! (Or maybe not, because I have to do in one week the work that I haven't done in three months!) Finally Finally, I have taken the photos of my entry for Gladium contest. Here you have them: And the entry of the user who entered in CBW, RaidMaster: oK Ok. I will email you the instructions for my entry. Only one question, do you have Gelu? M1 I don't know how to put the images on an email, so I will upload them here (the building instructions for My Gladium): Berix helmet Yes. Hey Will you upload the second Flavus model today, as you said in my blog? Extend deadline Yes, you can. TLR Guess what I found... The TLR full video! I don't understand spoken english well, so I will have a hard time understanding it. Here there is the link:http://vidreel.com/video/MjM3/ I just I just wathched TLR! It was awesome, and the plot was great. It had an awesome ending and many surprises. Mata Nui's way to punish the traitor is funny! I will not tell you anything about the plot because I don't want to spoil you anything, but I have to say that the end is similar to the end of 06 (My fav. year). By far is the best bionicle movie. Rest of the year GregF said that there will be a nobember comic, which will be set after TLR. And after the comic there will be only story serials. Hey, M1 can you take care of the Featured article on UnBionicle?Andrew1219 Thanks. Hey, I read Nuju's page on UB and I laughed my head off. That article deserves an A![[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Buying meatloaf at Comic Book Conventions, that's just makes me laugh every time.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Hey, can UB have a link in the Bionicle Wiki's community portal. And when will I get rollback rights there , I have 3 votes for?[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Hey M1, can I change the poll every week. I know you're busy at TBW and BSCW and probably forget to change the poll every now and then. I'm willing to take it off your hands, if it's okay with you.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] VNOG Can you make the VNOG page? Also, check this: http://www.bzpower.com/forum/index.php?showtopic=311655&hl=VNOG. KD has voted For on the Request for Adminship page on BSCW.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Can you make me? Can you make me a BZPower account? I want it because I can't make one and because I've made a discovery in a game, and I want to post it myself. Yes, please ask KD. And yes, I can play VNOG offline. Do you want the download link? In this site:http://sites.google.com/site/bioniclemediaproject/downloads. Keep in mind that you can't save, though. Sorry I am so soory. I already have an account, but you can use it with me if you need to. It could be a BRW Admins one as you said. [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 01:00, October 12, 2009 (UTC) Hi, M1! Hey, did you know I've already made 704 edits at BSCW. Also could you vote Here? Did you know MG is leaving TBW?[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Well...that'll mess up the BIONICLE line a bit. Could you please vote HERE?[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Hey Seeing the large quantity of stubs we have, couldn't we make something like BS01's collaboration of the week? It would be named "collaboration of the month", and it would use a template similar to the user of the month one. It is cool! [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! :What do you think about merging with TBW?[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Actually, once, on a blogpost, PL asked KD the same question, his response:Yes.[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] Please help I was uploading some images for the mata nui (spirit) page, but all of look like pixelated, when they actually aren't. For example, look at the image in a thumb that says "Mata Nui in comic form". Click the image and see what happens. Also, I don't want us merging with TBW. I was refering to the thumbnail version. How can we solve that? (The page looks ugly with it) Award Thanks you so much for making the Norik page a success. :) Keep up the good work, good luck with the move to Scotland. If you have any spare time could you edit the Tau page, it is the new Collaboration of the Week. :) [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 05:29, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Hey, could you edit the Matau page and make it really good? [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 04:53, November 3, 2009 (UTC) Moc: Metus Snake I wanted to tell you this guy on youtube was inspired by your Metus snake moc on brickshelf and made a video of it. his name is h2o65o. He did not give you ANY credits. --Bleach Insaniac 23:43, November 3, 2009 (UTC) umm.. he knows hes copying you... i told him and he admitted it seeing on brickshelf. I can't find it now.. I haven't been editing becuz of homework and a free game called maplestory... if your interested in it, go download it and create a nexon account and go to Broa... not scannia. it's really fun, once you get pass maple island.. (you would know if you get started) by the way, the population on that game is 3 million. its rpg. I'll tell kingdonfin if you're not interested. k?--Bleach Insaniac 01:12, November 6, 2009 (UTC) yeah forgot about it. whats really funny that most of my friends on there are in high school. did h2o65o delete the video???--Bleach Insaniac 05:16, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Complaint The used who complained is lying about the spam links; I am actually trying to remove all of the redlinks on this site. I am also deleting some of the unused (and non-canon) images. As for the page he is working on, it is true that I ama reverting his edits. That is becuase that they are of poor quality. As a matter of fact, after I spent a good hour or so rewriting most of the page, he reverted all of my edits without a single reason; I think that becuase he is doing all of this "good editing" he thinks he and his edits deserves special treatment. Well, he is wrong. If he crossess my path again by reverting my helpful edits or re-uploading worthless images, then I will punish him. Thank you for your time and willingness to notify me of this unruly editor. --[[User:BobaVett|'Boba']][[User Talk:BobaVett|'Vett']] 19:28, November 8, 2009 (UTC) Edit war ended I and BobaVett finally ended the edit war! We both agreed that the best was to stop so the edit war has ended. Peace has returned to BRW! Contest 6 Well done M1, you won Contest 6. Could you please edit the image then place it on the Angonce page. Thank you and well done. :) [[User:Kingdonfin|'King']][[User talk:Kingdonfin|'Donfin']] I am not Dumb I'll have you know I have an IQ of 19!!!!! 21:14, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Happy Birthday Hi M1 , Wish you a happy belated birthday. Im sorry I could'nt wish you earlier as my exams were going on then. --[[User:Superbrutaka07|'Superbrutaka']][[User talk:Superbrutaka07|'07']] Hey Hey, M1. As BovaVett and I couldn't stop reverting the edits of each other on the Tahu page we have decided that tomorrow I will held a voting sesion in which you and the other five admins will vote for the version of the page that you think that it's best, my version or BobaVett's one. See you tomorrow! Adminship at TBW Would you mind to vote here?[[User:Andrew1219|'Mario']] [[User Talk:Andrew1219|'Luigi']] I have a problem Hi, M1. I have a problem with some images in this wiki. For example, I can't see the image of the Waikiru page or the Manas one. Can you look at it and say me what is happening? Thanks, I now can see them. Vote Please vote here, here and here. Please Can you please read this when you have time? It will link later... remember that this is happening a few days before the arrival of the Piraka at Voya Nui, and Crystallu's adventures happens early in the universe history, when Miserix is still the leader of the brotherhood of Makuta. It will connect with future epics, though. And the story is always in the point of view of Meson (who is drowing). Also, can you give me a few BIONICLE names for characters? I have about 9 MoCs taht I still haven't posted and I don't have names for them. Well here you have my list of them: *A male ta-matoran *A female ga-matoran *A male matoran of magnetism *A male onu-matoran *A male po-matoran *A male matoran of gravity *A male skakdi of anger *A male skakdi of gravity *A female member of Carapar's species *A male toa of fire Thanks for the names! They are really good, I will use them all in my stories. Hi Hi M1! I hope you have a merry christmas! I just wanted to say you that and that I've reached 3500 edits in this wiki! I hope you're having good holidays. Hi again Hi! Have a happy new year M1! When will the next chapter of Battle of Bara Magna be posted? Also, vote here BRW: 2009 Awards. Toa Nikila Can you please build and send Toa Nikila like Jollun's to me??? NB:Use Matoro Inika's Mask and turn it into yellow. Stinger Bumblebee]]